New Arrivals in Equestria
by Rose Spooks
Summary: Who would ever thought of new species, a race of human and pony mix breed would be living in Equestria. Four young foals are found and now living in Ponyville. What will happen to them and which of the mane six will take care of the little children with special magic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
>I do not own any of the My Little Pony Characters! Only ones I do own are Snow, Arctic Ice, Apple Rose, Starlight Blast, and Aqua Shores. It has been a while since I wrote any stories and especially for My Little Ponies! I hope you enjoy it and I would love feedbacks and ideas that may help with my story!<p>

For those who want to know what the foals will look like, they are human with different color hair and they have a tail, ears, horns, and wings of an Alicorn Pony. More details are soon come about the four foals.

Also, race here are hybrids between humans and ponies of all look human while they share the colors, the magic, cutie marks, and wings of each pony.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Sounds of cannons rumbled through the palace as a war raged on outside. A young maiden watched from the nursery, sighing deeply. "You promise that the children will be safe?"<p>

"Why of course! I told you before that I may be known as Chaos, but letting small defenseless children get hurt during all this," the strong, ruffled voice spoke, " Isn't my style..."

A mischievous grin appeared on his goat like features. "I do know, however, four perfectly good females who may be able to take them as their own."

Hearing that, the maiden turned to face him. "I hope you're right, Discord. They are the last of our kind if we don't make it out alive." She then sighed sadly as she walked over to the cribs where the four royal toddlers, from four different kingdoms, laid asleep with peaceful looks upon their faces. The maiden sighed again as she reached down slowly to brush some of the white locks from her son's face.

Discord placed his lion paw on her shoulder. "Trust me, Snow. These four females that I have picked are close friends of mine, not only that, they have friends higher up who will protect them from harm."

The maiden, known as Snow, smiled lightly to Discord. "Then I will trust you, Discord. Please take them… Take them far away from here and make sure they have a good life. They will need it," She closed her eyes to keep herself from crying.

"They will be safe… " Discord frowned as he wanted to take her with him, but he knew he could not at this moment.

"I promise, and if I can, I will come back for you, Snow. Just stay alive until then." He slid his paw under her chin, lifting it up as he gave her a goofy grin. Snow could not help, but laugh as she nodded in agreement.

This time, when the palace shook again, a cannon ball went through the wall into another room near the Nursery. Discord finally let go of Snow as he placed himself between the cribs and snapped his fingers, disappearing with the four toddlers, leaving just the cribs.

"Wherever you are… Please stay safe my little ones!" Snow stared up at the sky that was filled with fire and smoke from the battle.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Finding of the Foals

**Here' Chapter one! I hope you like it! This time I manage to find a way for them to find the cute little kids! I may go into POV for a bit just to feel the what the mares are feeling when they interact with the kids. Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The Finding of the Foals<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did… we have to walk so far in this place?" Fluttershy spoke softly, pausing on the path as she lifted her hoof up from the ground when she brushed against a bush. She was always scared of the forest. The Everfree Forest was always dark and scary with creatures that could prey on them, hunt them down as food.<p>

"Come on! You have to camp in the Everfree Forest to get the best of the fright stories for camping!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she flew in the air beside the group.

"But… I don't like… the forest…" Fluttershy whispered, scared as she lowered her head down towards the ground. An orange hoof rested upon Fluttershy's shoulder to give her courage.

"Hush now. Don't ya worry yer little head, Fluttershy. Ah'll protect ya from harm," Applejack gave her a soft smile in hopes of giving her some confidence.

Fluttershy nodded quietly as she stayed closed to her. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Twilight just rolled her eyes at Rainbow Dash as she shook her head. "Take it easy, Rainbow Dash. Not everyone likes scary stories like…" Her voice trailed off when a pink blur suddenly bounced past her, only to realize that it was Pinkie Pie.

"Not only that! We can have S'MORES! YUMMY! I can't wait!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with excitement, interrupting Twilight. Her eyes looked dazed as she thought about the how good the treat would be with the chocolate melted and dripping and with the marshmallows being all sticky.

"Humph. I don't know about you, but this humidity is messing up my mane, "Rarity sighed as she reached up to pat her purple curled mane."Oh. Dear…"

Twilight chuckled at her friend, Rarity. Rarity wasn't really an outdoor type of filly, but this was a special occasion. It had been a while since all six of the friends were together, especially outside of the palace in Ponyville.

Suddenly, there was a noise nearby and it caused the girls to stop instantly to take a look at their surroundings. Of course, there was nothing there until they heard another growl within the bushes and the growl soon turned into whimpers. These whimpers sounded to be more than one creature that was crying. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie looked at each other then stared at the bushes, going into alert mode.

Applejack stared carefully as she slowly moved towards the bushes.

"Stand back everyone Ah'm gonna take a look here." She warned them as Twilight and Rarity got into positions to defend their friends while Rainbow Dash flew up, ready to kick somepony's butt.

Pinkie Pie, however, took out a pie that she was willing to use to distract the creature.

Applejack pushed through into the bushes with a yell, "GOTTYA!" With that, there were screams of fright and all of a sudden, Applejack was knocked back from out of the bushes onto her rump with frost on her muzzle. Her eyes were wide with shock at what had just happened.

"APPLEJACK!" Her friends cried out, running to her. "Are you all right?!" Twilight asked with worry as she helped Applejack up.

Applejack shook her head, letting her yellow mane flare out as she blinked. " Ah think so. "

"What did you see, Applejack?" Rarity asked with concern.

Applejack just shook her head quietly. "Ah'm not really sure… But Ah do know that Ah scared them."

"Them? How many are there?"

"Not sure… They were small'uns," Applejack sighed as she got up onto her hooves, fixing her cowpony hat.

"Small? Then they must be babies!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she heard the bushes start to rustle, showing that the creatures were leaving and Rainbow Dash was already taking a dive bomb to the bushes before she could hear what Fluttershy said.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash flew into the bushes quickly. "No one is getting away that fast! Not with Rainbow Dash here! I'm going to show you who's boss for hurting my friend!"

The creatures screamed again with fright. The small creatures were quickly separated from each other as they tried to get away from Rainbow Dash. The cries caught Fluttershy's attention and she knew quickly what it was.

"RAINBOW DASH! ENOUGH! YOU'RE SCARING THEM!"

Rainbow Dash came to a stop quickly when she heard Fluttershy yell and she knew that when Fluttershy yelled, you'd better stop. She poked her head out from behind the bushes.

"Dang, Fluttershy. What do you mean I'm scaring them? They're evil creatures aren't they?"

Fluttershy shook her head quickly as she went over to the bushes and slowly poked her head behind it. She noticed that small tracks had disappeared in certain directions.

"There's no such thing as evil creatures…especially if they are babies…" She slowly followed a small pair of tracks behind a tree and she noticed that the other tracks followed down to a rock, a log, and another bush.

She would slowly lower her body down to the ground until she was on her stomach and her head down near the ground. "Come out little…" She cooed softly to the creature behind the tree.

"It's okay… I won't hurt you… won't you please come out?" She waited as she watched the tree, causing the other ponies to stare at her oddly. Slowly, they noticed that a small figure was slowly peeking around the tree, whimpering more.

Fluttershy slowly crawled up to the tree, waiting patiently with a soft smile. "It's okay… I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you…" She held out her yellow hoof towards the creature, realizing it was a little colt.

She continued to keep her eyes on him and she could tell that he was frightened so continued to talk to him softly until his small little hoof, with tiny digits, touched her hoof. "See now… I won't hurt you..."

Fluttershy looked amazed to see how tiny his little hoof was. Slowly, she scooted her body closer to the tree carefully; she pushed herself up to sit on her hind legs.

"May I pick you up?" She asked so softly to him and she could see his little head nodding.

Carefully, Fluttershy scooped him up into her hooves, cradling him close to her chest as she wondered how he even got here in this forest.


	3. Chapter 2 - Fluttershy's Point of View

**Chapter Two: Fluttershy's Point of View And Meeting of Arctic Ice**

* * *

><p>I lowered my head down to the ground as I was worried that I may had scared the poor thing away. I kept my body flat on the ground, slowly crawling up to the tree until I could see the figure better. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," I said. "I promise…" I cooed to him, slowly moving my hoof out to him. I could tell that he was frighten and he didn't want to move from his hiding spot, but slowly I could his little hoof reaching out to touch mine and yet they were strange little hoof with digits sticking out.<p>

What kind of creature was he? He was definitely adorable little creature. A smile played upon my lips when he did reach out to me, but I also frowned. His hoof was so tiny, he was definitely a baby. A defenseless little baby, but where did he come from?

I waited for a while, only watching him carefully as I showed him that I wasn't a threat to him and slowly, I lifted my body up so I would be able to sit down on my haunches. I didn't try to pull him away as he continued to whimper more, but he never moved his hoof away from mine.

"Can I pick you up, little one?" I cooed to him, trying to coax him out from hiding.

When he realized that I wasn't a threat to him, he nodded and I slowly reached out, wrapping both of my fore-hooves around his tiny little body and picked him up. I cradled his little body in the nook of my hooves as I gazed down to him.

He was such gorgeous little baby. He had the whitest mane I ever seen and I noticed that he also had a tail that flicked in my hooves. I giggled and smiled softly to him as he stared up at me with his big ocean blue eyes.

"That's it. See. I can't hurt you. Not at all…" I spoke softly as my light pink mane fell over my shoulder. His little hooves reached up to grab my light pink mane and I noticed that the digits curled around it. He seemed to be interested in my mane and I could only giggle when he tried to put it into his mouth.

"No no, baby. You should eat that…" I pulled my mane out of his little hoof and he huffed at me.

I could only smile at that expression, then I realized… He had a tiny little horn on his forehead. Slowly I reached up and touched his little horn, causing him to look up at my hoof and his little hooves grabbed mine.

"You are so cute… Where did you come from, little one? I wonder where your parents are…" He didn't say anything, but I could tell he didn't have any because his eyes dropped down to the ground.

I couldn't believe it. Who could abandon such a adorable little foal? I was absorbed into my own thoughts that I didn't realize that my friends were calling out to me. I looked up and turned my head to see my friends with a smile.

"It's okay," I said as I looked down to the little foal. He looked to be at least 3 to 4 years old.

"I'll protect you, but would it be okay if I show you to my friends?" He whimpered as he wrapped his little hooves around my upper part of my fore-hoof. I lowered my head to nuzzle his cheek and he started to calm down.

Slowly, I got up from my sitting position, moving the little foal carefully into one of the nook of my hoof so I could stand up. I turned to face my friends with a small smile. "Everyone, please… Don't scare him. He's just a little foal."

I could his face being buried into my chest and I looked down gently to him. Applejack and Rarity were the first two to slowly make their way over when they saw the little foal in my hoof.

"Oh my! He is just adorable little foal!" Rarity cooed and the little colt turned his face to hide.

I giggled as I smiled to him. "It's okay. That's my friend, Rarity. She won't hurt you." He looked up at me and I just smiled with a nod. He then slowly looked at Rarity, then to Applejack. He lifted his little hoof to point to Applejack and I could help, but giggle again.

"She's also a friend. They are very nice." He then smiled a bit as he stared at them.

"Well, Darn tootin', Fluttershy. He seems to like ya," Applejack chuckled. "So this was the creature making that entire ruckus."

I nodded with a smile, "Yes, it was... But I don't think he was the only one…There's more…"I spoke softly.

"Wait. You mean there are more little foals out there?" Rarity exclaimed with her eyes widen with worried.

I could only nod before speaking softly, "I noticed some more tracks going in opposite direction… One went near a rock…another towards a bush, and one went into a hallow log…"

"Then we should look for them," Applejack spoke, glancing to Rarity and the others.

They nodded as Twilight walked over, "We'll start looking around and try to find them quick before they get hurt. Applejack, you check the hallow log, Rarity, you can check the rock and I'll check under the bush. Rainbow Dash, see if you can see anything from bird's view and Pinkie Pie, just wait here."

"Right! I'm onto it, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash saluted to Twilight before she flew up around the branches to try and get a better view.

"All right, " Rarity nodded as she started to trot towards the rock only to slow down when she heard whimpers from the foal.

"Right," Applejack agreed as she headed for the hallow log.

For myself, I was just busy watching the little foal in my hoof that I decided to sit back into a hunch so that I could hold him better. I turned my attention to him once again and I saw his little eyes staring up at mine.

"You know, I don't even know your name little one… Can you talk?" I lifted my hoof a bit to brush his mane out of his face so I could get a better view of his beautiful eyes.

"Arctic…" I heard a small voice speaks and I tilted my head. "Arctic…Ice…" His little cheeks became bright red and I just giggled.

"Your name is Arctic Ice?" He nodded quietly to my question. "That is a lovely name for such a cute little colt like yourself." He couldn't help but smile at me and I giggled as I reached down to tickle his little belly.

I realized that he was wearing a dark blue shirt with little black pants that kept his little body covered. I continued to examine him and when I got down to his hind legs, I notice they were normal little foal hooves, but they weren't the same as his fore-hooves.

He stared at me as he wiggled a bit in my hooves and I gently set him down so he could move around. I would quietly watch the colt as he got up on his two hind legs like it was normal for him and his back turned to me while he was looking at his surrounding.

Something twitched on the back of his shirt and I wasn't sure what it was really, so I reached out to place my hoof upon his small back. When my hoof touched his back, tiny little dark blue wings spread out and I gasped.

"You have wings!" Amazing! This little foal was definitely unique and I just couldn't look away from him.

He took a few steps away from me before he fell over from a stick hidden in the dirt. He sniffled as he was about to cry and I quickly scooped him up into my hooves and cradled him.

"It's okay, little Arctic, "I cooed softly as I started to check his little body for any cuts. He then let out a big grin as his little hooves wrapped around my muzzle and he placed a kiss on my nose. I awed at this.

"Mine!" I heard his little voice speak again as he kissed me on my nose again. I giggled and pulled him back a little. "Awe! You're so cute!"

My ears twitched when I heard Twilight calling for everyone to group back with the foals and I smiled to the little colt in my hooves. "Let's go see what we're going to do with you, sweetie."

She stood up, moving the little colt up onto her back gently. "Hold on, all right?" Arctic nodded his little head as he wrapped his little hooves around my neck. I made sure he was safe and not able to fall off before I walked back over to the group. I could not help, but wonder what will happen to this little colt and his friends.


	4. Chapter 3 - Applejack's Point of View

**Chapter Three –Applejack's Point of View And Meeting of Apple Rose  
><strong> **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I slowly trotted my way towards the log that Twilight had pointed out and the closer I got to it, I heard soft whimpering within the log. I sighed as I listened to the whimpers, trying to figure out how to coax the little one out from inside the log.<p>

I walked up to one of the ends and laid my body flat on the dirt. Dirt never bothered me one, especially since I worked on the farm with my Big brother Big Mac, little sister, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith.

I steady my body on the ground, moving both of my hooves out in front of me to show the young one that I wasn't going to hurt her and I lowered my head down to the ground.

"Don't be scared, "I told the little foal. "Ah not here ta hurt ya… "I continued to hear more of the whimpers, I sighed. Slowly, I took my hat off and set it down to the side with a small smile before turning my eyes back inside the log.

I could see a small little foal curled up into a ball and I knew foal must be terrified. "Come now, Sugarcube. Ah won't bite. We got yer little companions with us. Would ye like ta see them?"

This got the little foal's attention because the foal looked at me quietly, but the foal still didn't move and I didn't stop there. I moved a hoof out in front of me, into the log just a bit as I started to speak more. "Do ya have a name little one? The name's Applejack."

"Apple… Jack?" I heard a very soft voice speak and I realized it must had been a filly, hiding within this log. I smiled softly to her. "That's right, sugarcube. Ah'm Applejack and what's yers?"

"Apple… Rose…" Her soft green eyes were staring at mine. I couldn't help, but smile at that. So she has an apple name. "That's a beautiful name, sugarcube. Would ya like ta come out? Ah'll make sure that no one will hurt ya."

She hesitated before she slowly started to crawl towards me. I would watch her quietly until she stopped, not moving anymore.

"No monster?" She asked, whimpering again.

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "No monsters."

She finally came crawling out of the hallow log, her small form sitting in the opening of the log where I could finally tell what she looked like. I kept my hoof out to her, waiting for her to touch me before I would do anything. Her wide eyes stared at me and I knew she was trying to figure out what I was.

I figured if she wasn't going to move forward, I would. I reached out and carefully placed my orange hoof under hers with a smile, and she would stare at it quite a bit before she looked back up to me.

I could tell that she was a beautiful little filly, a long rosy pink mane with a tail resting beside her and her eyes were like the gems that Rarity usually find for her outfits, beautiful emerald eyes.

True, that my own eyes were green, but they aren't green like the little filly's here and I notice her no fur hoof had a soft orange color to it. She wore a little pink gown with green vines details, covered her body, giving me a clue that she was supposed to be in bed.

Seeing that the little filly wasn't afraid of me, I started to push myself back up to sit down on my hauches and carefully wrapped my fore-hooves around the filly's little body as I scooped her up from the ground.

She squeaked before she stared at me with a smile and I could feel her little fore-hooves on my muzzle.

I chuckled and smiled at her." There now. Don'chu feel better?"

Apple Rose nodded her head as she continued to keep her strange little hooves on my muzzle.

"Orange…" Apple Rose giggled as she placed a small little kiss on my nose.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "That's right, Ah'm orange pony." I placed one of my hooves on her stomach to tickle her and she squealed with delight. "Ya like apples, Sugarcube?"

Stupid question to ask isn't it? Of course, everypony loves apples? No doubt did little Apple Rose who nodded her head up and down.

"It got muh ame!" Apple Rose smiled brightly. I chuckled again at her little speech pattern, especially one so young. She had to be at least three years old.

"Ah! That's right. Apple is part of yer name and also mine."

I nuzzled Apple Rose's cheek and she squealed as she snuggled into the nook of my hooves and wrapped her tiny hooves around one of my fore-hooves to hug tightly against her. I held her close to my chest, watching her features as she rested.

Her eyes would explore the area around us before she set those beautiful emerald eyes on me. I shook my head, knowing I have to protect this little filly, but if she doesn't have a home, I can't bring her with me since I work all the time in the orchids. I sighed before I smiled to her softly. "Okay, sugarcube. We haf ta join tha rest of tha group, all right?"

Apple Rose just looked up to me with a nod as she hugged my hoof once again. I held her close to comfort her. "Let's get ya on my back, sugarcube and ya'll better hold on, okay?" I told her as I set her down so that I could stand up only to lower part of my body back down to the ground so that she could climb on. I moved a hoof over to push her up onto my back and I felt her little hooves wrapping around my neck.

I stood there quietly, making sure she was calm before I reached up to pat her little hoof gently. "There there, sugarcube. Ah won't let ya fall." I smiled to her and she nodded as I felt her face pressed into my mane and my neck. Once I was sure that the little filly was safe upon my back, I started to head back to the group.


	5. Chapter 4 - Rarity's Point of View

**Chapter 4 – Rarity's Point of View and Meeting of Aqua Shores**

* * *

><p>"Oh dear…" I muttered. "What did I get myself into now?"<p>

Usually I wouldn't do this, especially if it meant getting my beautiful white coat dirty, but if there was a foal in trouble, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happen to it.

I slowly trotted to the rock and I could hear soft whimpers and a tiny little voice crying out a word, "Mommy!"

I suddenly stopped and placed my hoof to my chest as I felt the pain of the young foal crying for her mother. _Oh, you poor little dear…_

I came around the rock to see a little filly curled up into a tight ball and it looked like she was holding her hind legs up against her chest. I frowned at the sight, worried about her as I slowly reached out to place my hoof upon her little shoulder.

"It is all right, dear," I spoke softly to her. She jumped with a small scream of fear, whimpering more and I could feel my heart withering in pain when the filly jumped away from me.

"Shh... It is all right, little one, "I decided to try again, using the softest voice I could muster and I slowly reached out to place my hoof upon her small form and I could see that she was shaking even more with fright. _Oh. You poor little filly, what happen to cause you to be afraid?_

I used my magic to slowly levitate the little filly from the ground as I sat down on my haunches and brought her into my hooves. I cradled her small little body against my chest as she continued to cry more with fright. A sighed and I sit back fully on my haunches, rocking her gently as I started to hum a soft lullaby to her.

I looked down to the little filly to see that she was starting to calm down as I continued to hum to her. I lifted a hoof up to her little face, brushing her soft beautiful ocean blue mane out of her face. Her eyes slowly opened and gazed up to me, and by my surprised, her eyes were the color of sapphires. I have never seen any eye colors like those before.

I smiled down to her as she stared up at me, placing my hoof against her cheek. "You are so beautiful, you know that, darling?"

I saw her blush and she hid her little face against my chest and I chuckled. I decided to wrap my hoof back around her until felt something wet and disgusting feeling against her clothes that I looked down to notice that they were covered in mud and it had covered my beautiful white coat.

_Oh Great! I got mud on me! This will be last time I listen to Rainbow Dash wanting to go camping in this forest! _

_**Why are you blaming Rainbow Dash? It's this thing that got you covered in dirt! Just put it back down and go leave it! **_

_How uncouth can you be? You are supposed to be my conscious, not uncouth. Beside, This is not her fault that she was covered in mud when trying to hide from danger. _

Suddenly, I heard a whimper which snapped my attention away from my thoughts and I gazed down to her. I could see she was frowning and scared. "Oh, I am sorry, Darling. I will be all right, a little bit of mud won't hurt me at all."

I could see her smile again and I chuckled softly. "Can the little cutie tell me her name?" I asked as she held her close in my hooves.

"A… Awua… Awua… Sores… S… Shores… Awua Shores, "She tried to pronounce her name and I could not help, but smiled at how hard she was trying to say it.

"You almost got it, sweetie. So your name is Aqua Shores? A beautiful name for such an adorable little filly and don't worry, darling. You will get better at pronouncing words, "I told her and she squealed with delight as I chuckled.

"You also got beautiful mane to go with your name… and oh my, you have a little horn too."

Aqua Shores giggled as I reached up to touch her little horn on her forehead and she made a face at me. I laughed as she was being so adorable that it just melted my heart, and I would gently touch her little fore-hooves as I continued to ease her mind from her fears and gain her trust.

"Let see… Oh! I found your little forelegs. Are these it?" I held her fore-hooves in my hoof, watching the long digits curling into a bit as she giggled again, and then she moved her little fore-hooves from mine and reached up forwards my face.

I chuckled, leaning down for her little hooves to touch muzzle as I gave her a little nuzzle on the cheek and what surprised was that, she kissed me on the nose. I could feel my own cheeks turning pink as I blushed as I suddenly remember that I didn't introduce myself.

"How uncouthly of me to forget, "I sighed with a smile. "My name is Rarity, little darling."

"R…Rarity… Rarity, Rarity!" Aqua Shores squeaked my name out with delight and I chuckled even more.

She would wiggle in my hooves, smiling brightly at me until I felt something feathery against my fore-leg.

_What was that?_

I used my magic to lift her up from my hooves and carefully turned her over to see her back to see two small, light blue wings twitching.

_Oh my, she has wings! So she is not just a little unicorn, she must be some kind of alicorn._

I raised an eye brow at this before I turned her back around to take her back into my hooves. "Well, darling, I can tell you are definitely special. I just wonder where you came from and how in Equestria did you end up here in the Everfree Forest. "

I figured she could not understand what I was asking her and I sighed to myself before gazing down to the beautiful little Aqua Shores in my hooves. "Can I ask how old you are, little one?"

Aqua Shores stared at me like she was thinking before she lifted her hoof up, showing three little digits. Was she trying to tell me that she was three years old? If that was the case, then she was definitely a smart little filly.

"Three years old? Then you must be a big filly now, aren't you?" I smiled at her as she grinned happily. Then I heard her stomach starting to growl and she frowned, looking down with a whimper and she rested her head against my chest.

"It will be okay, darling. I will go see if I have something for you to eat. In the mean time, can you wait a bit longer so we can join my friends and we will try to get you some food?" I held her close as she whimpered more. I looked down to see her nodding and she curled up more. I sighed to myself as I hugged her, wanting her to know that I would not let her starve.

"I am going to place you on my back, sweetie. I want you to hold on tight so you won't fall and I will make sure that you are safe," I told her, lowering my head to nuzzle her little cheek before I levitated her up with my magic and I got back onto all four hooves.

I gently placed her down upon my back and I could feel her little hooves trying to wrap around my neck so she would not fall as she hid under my curled purple mane. I smiled at this, moving a hoof up to rub one of her fore-legs to comfort her before I started for the group.

_I just hope I know what I am getting myself into by helping this little filly. I hope Twilight has an idea of what to do with the foals. I do not think I could take care of one because of my career…_

* * *

><p>Finally! I got the Chapter done! I didn't think Rarity would be that hard! Next up! Twilight! If anyone want to see anything or what could happen while they are trying to take care of the foals. Please send some ideas over. I hope I did this okay!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 - Twilight's Point of View

I want to apologized for a LONG absence of not updating my story. Alot has happen and mainly I had got depressed and tried to figure out what happen. But here it is! Hopefully that I portrait Twilight good for this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Twilight meets Starlight Blast<strong>

* * *

><p>I trotted towards the bushes slowly, not sure how I could coax the small foal out. Unlike Fluttershy or Applejack, I never did understand foals or how to handle them. I just hope I knew what I was doing. Standing in front of the bush, I notice the gap between the ground and leaves that touched it as the small foal continued to hide.<p>

Instead of trying to grab the foal with my magic, I thought I tried to coax it out with my words. I lowered my body down to the ground, pressing my belly down into the dirt, hoping not to look too scary as I lowered my head near the bush.

"Will you come out? I won't hurt you and I would like to help you, "I spoke softly to the foal beneath the bush. There was no answer from the foal and that got me worried, so I lowered my head to stick my muzzle underneath the bush so that I could see the foal.

A sudden sound of fireworks caught my ears as I saw sparks what looked to be stars coming towards my face and I jumped up to all fours as I made sure that I was out of harm's way. What in Celestia was that? Did that foal just attacked me? Did it even use magic? I did not think that foals could even use magic at this young age.

I pondered to myself on how to get the frighten foal out from under the bush. I never did have any experiences with little foals before, especially since I'm always having my muzzle in a book.

'I wonder what will happen if I pull the bush up by the roots so that he isn't hiding anymore,' I thought to myself as a magenta aura surrounded the bush by my magic, levitating the bush up from the ground, causing the roots to stick out.

Now that the foal could not hide, I noticed that foal happen to be a little colt with a rainbow mane and white wings and a horn upon his forehead. He seemed to be at least five years old. Now that I took his bush away, he had nowhere to hide and because of that, he sent another star sparks in my face, startling me to where I dropped the bush right back on top of the foal.

I could hear the foal sniffling, worried that I may have hurt him when I dropped the bush. I know I cannot take the bush away again, or he would use his defense attack which is quite harmless, but annoying from the sounds of the popping that could startle any creatures away, towards me.

I wondered, however, if I can grab him with my magic before he can try that again. Would I be able to convince the little colt that I am not here to hurt him? I sighed as I pondered to myself.

Come on, Twilight. You need to think. The only logic I see here is using my magic, even if he is small. He's going to get himself hurt if he continues to fight me, I told myself, unsure of what to do. I looked around at the surrounding area and the longer I stand here, trying to figure out how to get the colt, it will be too dark to see anymore.

"Well, Twilight… This seems the only way to get him. If I don't hurry, we may be stuck out here in complete darkness with the foals. I know it isn't safe for the little ones to be out here with the forest being dangerous," I told myself as I can come to a conclusion of what I needed to do.

I lowered my head, using magic as a magenta aura surrounded the bush once again, I levitated up and I quickly grabbed the colt with my magic just when he got ready to send his famous 'star sparks' in my direction.

He frowned as he huffed with a glare on his features. He was definitely upset that I grabbed him when he wanted to hide and since he couldn't move while being held in the air, all he could do is stare at me.

I shook my head at him as I spoke softly, "I'm sorry, little one, but you left me no choice. You would have got yourself hurt if I didn't do this."

I levitated the small colt closer to me as I got a better look over his form and I noticed that he wanted to say something or move, but he was unable to.

"If you don't try to attack me again, I will set you down, little one. Just know, I'm not here to hurt you, "I smiled softly to him. He seemed to have understood me as the glare soon changed and he whimpered with fear.

When I knew he was no longer going to try to run, or attack me, I set the foal down upon the ground and then I laid my form down upon the ground so that I would not frighten the poor colt. He stared at me quietly as he whimpered again, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

I sighed and carefully levitated the little colt into nook of my fore-hooves as I sat down on my haunches. When the colt felt his form being placed in the nook of my hooves, the tears fell down his cheeks as he started to cry. I frowned and lowered my head to nuzzle his tiny little cheek, hoping to calm him down.  
>I started to rock him gently in my fore-hooves as I tried to calm his crying down, not wanting to any predators in our direction.<p>

"It'll be okay, little one. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you. Please stop crying before it wakes something up…" I begged as colt showed no sign of quieting down with a frown.

Not far from where we were, I suddenly heard a deep growl coming nearby in the dark and my ears twitched in its direction as I got up onto all three hooves, and slowly backed away. The creature growled again and the small colt suddenly stopped crying with a terrified look appeared on his face. I held the colt close to my chest, lowering my head down to point the horn towards the creature and I cast a light spell to see the area more clearly.

As the light shined at the surrounding area and the darkness faded to reveal the creature that had woken up from its slumber was a Timber wolf, a wolf formed of tree branches as they are quick and always hungry.

"This is not good!" I exclaimed as I held my ground, keeping the frighten colt against my chest.

"Twilight!" I heard a voice and I recognized that it was Rainbow Dash. "Hold on! " She called out as she does a dive bomb towards the timber wolf to get its attention off of me.

"Be careful, Rainbow Dash!" I called out to her, watching her as she slam her hind-legs into the creature's topside before she flew back up. The creature took its attention off of me and the colt and it tried to attack Rainbow Dash in the air.

"Take this, you big meanie pants!" Another pony cried out as a blast of rocks came flying out of a… cannon? Well, that's no surprised there I may say. The rocks that were blasted out of the cannon slammed into the woodland creature's legs, breaking at least one of them as it fell to the ground.

"I'm going to hide you, little one. Just stay quiet and I'll get you out of danger," I told the small colt as I placed him onto my back and under one of my wings for cover. "Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, We're leaving the forest now!"

I started to gallop back towards Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity who had the other foals. "Girls, we're getting out of here! Come on!"

"What in the names is going on, Twilight?" Applejack asked as she started to follow me.

"Timber wolf came out! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are keeping it busy! Let's get the foals back to the Friendship Palace right away," I told them, not looking back. I could sense that others were close by and Fluttershy galloping with us as she carefully held Arctic Ice upon her back as well.

As the four of us continued run, we didn't slow down until we got towards the edge of the forest and I hoped that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were all right back there. Sensing that we weren't in anymore danger, I came to stop and turned around.

"Do you think Rainbow Dash and Pinkie is okay?" Fluttershy asked quietly with worried.

"I'm sure they are, Fluttershy," I assure her, turning to face her with a small smile before looking back into the forest. None of us said a word as we waited and hoped that our friends were okay, but of course, it didn't take too long until we heard a humming and a shadowy form bouncing towards our direction.

"Will you cut that out?" A voice could be heard. "You're going to awake up the other creatures!"

"Oh come on!" Another voice replied with a pout. "We creamed that big old meanie pants! We can handle them just fine! Yep, Yep, Yep!"

"That's Rainbow Dash and Pinkie!" Rarity exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "They're all right! Thank goodness…"

I sigh with relief to know that they were okay and I looked back to see the little colt hiding in my wings. I tilted my head to nuzzle his form gently. "It's all right, little one. You're safe..."

The colt whimpered as he slowly peeked out from her wings, moving his small fore-hooves around my neck. I smiled softly, lifting a hoof to pet his gently. "I told you that I would protect you… Can you tell me your name, sweetie?" I kept my voice soft and caring, hoping he would open up.

"S…Star…light Blast..." He spoke softly with fear. I smiled at this as I nuzzled his side gently. "Starlight Blast? A perfect name for such a little colt…" I felt his face buried into my neck and I chuckled. I turned to look to the others.

"Let's go home, girls. " I told them and they agreed.

"These little ones need a bath," Rarity replied as she started to walk back to the palace.

"And get these little guys some food too," Applejack agreed, reaching up to make sure that Apple Rose continued to rest against her. I smiled to myself as I noticed that each of us had a frighten foal upon our necks, but I wondered on where they came from and what they really were…


End file.
